Computer Love
by Sir Hawkeye Who
Summary: While left alone in the apartment Sheldon hears a song which rekindles his love for the band Kraftwerk. A little bit of Penny/Sheldon in this too. More info just above the fic.


I was listening to some Kraftwerk a couple of days ago and I thought "Hey, Sheldon would probably like this band!". That prompted me to write my first BBT fic. I'm not particular good at shipping so forgive me at this little attempt at a Penny/Sheldon ship. Not very shippy but I suppose I could be believeable. Ralf and Florian are the main members of Kraftwerk. If you need to know anymore about them just ask me when you review. Sorry if you think I'm bashing Coldplay. I'm not honestly. Coldplay got their riff for the song _Talk_ after writing a letter to Kraftwerk and recieving premission from them. Alanis Morissette, Daft Punk, The Chemical Brothers and Fatboy Slim are also mentioned. The song The Model by Kraftwerk was reached number one in the UK and it did well in America that's why I wrote that Penny knew about it. The sitcom Allo Allo is also mentioned (specifically the character Captain Hans Geering.)

P.S. Sorry if I got the part about when Sheldon was studying in Germany wrong. Plus Jenny is his other sister (I chose that name because I'm pretty sure her name isn't mentioned in the song.)

Hope everything is accurate enough.

**

* * *

**

Computer Love

Leonard enjoyed listening to Coldplay. In fact he liked listening to Coldplay a lot. Especially their third album entitled _X&Y_.

Sheldon on the other hand despised Coldplay. He found Chris Martin's voice whining and even piercing at some points. He mildly enjoyed the song _Trouble_ because of the tolerable piano riff but he'd never admit this to his flat mate or Leonard would be inclined to force him to listen to more of that drivel.

Leonard was in the middle of an idiotic speech on this particular morning on how Coldplay's new album _Viva La Vida _could not compare with _X&Y _as the song _Fix You _played through the speakers of his laptop when Howard entered the flat with Raj in tow.

"Hey Leonard, awesome news! Me and Raj have bought a new scooter. You wanna have a ride on it?" proclaimed Howard grinning like a child who owned the most expensive toy in his class.

"Awesome, guys. Sure I'd love to," beamed the bespectacled Leonard jumping up from his chair and bouncing over to his other friends.

"Howard wanted the orange one but I persuaded him that purple is the way to go," Raj chipped in triumphantly flashing his pearly white teeth.

"Come on, fellas let's see if we can pick up some chicks," Wolowitz announced attempting to look suave before turning on his heel and stepping back out of the apartment. Raj followed moments later after rolling his eyes at Howard's comment.

"Hey, Sheldon how about you come and join us, it'll be fun," offered Leonard to Sheldon who had just finished a battle on Age Of Conan.

"Leonard, what you believe is fun and what I believe is enjoyable are complete opposites and to be perfectly frank I do not wish to spend a few hours of my time watching Wolowitz being slapped for chauvinistic remarks." Sheldon briefly lifted his head to address his fellow physicist before returning to his computer screen.

"Yeah, fair enough, Sheldon and don't try to steal my CDs. I know you like Coldplay," Leonard grinned sheepishly before racing after Howard and Raj.

LIKE Coldplay?! How dare he accuse Sheldon of such a sin!

Retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge the next song on _X&Y _began. Hearing the opening echoed guitar riff, Sheldon recognised it immediately. He leaned down in front of Leonard's laptop to read the name of the song as it appeared on his iTunes screen.

_Talk _was the word that flashed by. For a moment he thought they had plagiarised the song but then he concluded they must have received permission to make this song.

After tolerating half of the song, Sheldon closed Leonard's iTunes abruptly and made his way towards his room.

At the bottom of his dresser there lay a small black box. Opening it carefully inside there staring at him was an album. On the cover was a computer from the eighties with the faces of four men etched onto it. Below the image lay the words _Computer World. _

Affirmative he'd found it. His favourite Kraftwerk album.

He became a fan of them as a small boy. They started his fascination with robots. When he studied in Germany his sister Missy sent him a ticket for their concert in Berlin for his eighteenth birthday present. He still had the note that came with it.

_Dear Shelly Einstein, _

_Well we're eighteen now. Wish we could spend it together (Shame I can't give your birthday punches today, bro. ) but I know you're working hard on your thesis. I hope you'll go see Kraftwerk. Even trainee Doctors need some time off sometimes. Anyway this ticket allows you backstage to meet them. You can finally meet that Hütter guy that you love so much. Oh and wear your little suit that you bought, if you still fit into it. You kinda look like the tall one .. What's his name? DeLorean Schneider or something. _

He recalled growling out "It's Florian Schneider," at that point, receiving a worried look from his room mate Franz at the time.

_Mom's taking me to see Alanis Morissette. I know what you're thinking "Mindless drivel" but hell I don't think much of your robot music either, Shelly. _

_Happy Birthday Sheldon,_

_Mom, Jenny and Dad send their love, _

_Missy_

_XXX_

Underneath the letter was his ticket and two photos. One was of him and Florian Schneider and the other was him and Ralf Hütter. Honestly he didn't know if Ralf was humouring him or not when he said that he looked like Florian and then Schneider agreed. Never has he been able to understand humour well. Maybe that's why Penny called him Marvin once. She of course was referring to Marvin the Paranoid Android from the movie of Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy, which was a completely futile attempt at recreating the sublime television series of the same name. He remembered questioning if she thought he was depressed before she slammed the door in his face.

"Penny's variety of music is worse than Missy'. She'd never even attempt to enjoy something as fulfilling as this," he voiced out loud tapping the compact disc thoughtfully.

Returning to his paused game of Age Of Conan he closed the game and loaded the disc. Within a mere minute the title song _Computer World _began to play.

A strange relieving sensation came over him as he finally had music that he enjoyed floating through the air waves.

Drumming his fingers rhythmically on his thighs he didn't feel at all right. There was something missing.

Leaping of the couch at the speed of a proton in the Hadron Collider he made his way back to his room.

***

Minutes later he emerged fully ready to continue his much needed Kraftwerk experience. Dressed in leather shoes, a black suit, sporting a red shirt and black tie underneath his suit jacket, he stepped back into the living room faintly imitating the hypnotic march of the band. Failing to flatten his hair even further he placed his headset back on to its familiar position around his cranium.

By the time he was seventeen his growth had seized so the suit still fitted adequately.

Placing himself behind his laptop in the persona of his musical.. Hero he supposed was the appropriate word at this time, Ralf Hütter, Sheldon imagined he was behind one of Hütter's synthesizers and began to tap his fingers along to the song, _Numbers_ which then faded into _Computer World 2. _

If he was to be caught by any of his comrades he'd already devised a contract which lay on the coffee table in front of him.

Finally the song _Computer Love _began and the riff that Coldplay had used began to play on the synthesizer. Resting his head against the edge of the couch he let his eye lids slide shut. This was the song that mentally prepared him if his mind was fraught which didn't happen very often now that he was a doctor at CalTech but when he was studying for his two doctorates and his masters the song prevented the panic attacks he was prone to (Much to his old roommate Franz's relief).

Shedding his jacket and neatly placing it on the back of the couch revealing the shirt and tie which fitted him perfectly (his mother had taken it in for him when he came back home to visit one summer). Settling himself into his familiar grove in the couch, he returned to his relaxed state miming along to the lyrics Ralf's tenor voice sang.

Reality _almost _but no entirely abandoned a small smile played on Sheldon's lips as he recalled watching Kraftwerk perform this song.

Completely unannounced Penny wandered into the living room calling out for Leonard.

"_Inevitability, thou art a heartless bitch," _Sheldon thought to himself as his smile began to fade.

Rising from his inner sanctum, he gave Penny one of his infamous glares which she returned before noticing his attire.

"Woah, hey Hans where's Leonard?" questioned Penny beginning today's argument with him.

"He, Raj and Wolowitz are out on the new scooter Raj and Wolowitz bought," Sheldon answered tilting his head in aggravation. "Also, it's Florian not Hans."

"What?" As usual Penny was unimpressed by what he had to say.

"The person you're referring that I look like is Florian Schneider from Kraftwerk not Hanz whoever this might be and if it is Captain Hans Geering from the British TV sitcom _Allo! Allo! _you're referring to I take umbrage at that," Sheldon explained but knew by the expression on her face that Penny wouldn't understand it.

"Ok, whatever. Why aren't you with them anyways?"

"I have no interest in seeing Wolowitz being slapped repeatedly for making chauvinistic remarks."

"Yeah, I can understand why you stayed behind. So what you up to then. Sorry but I'm not going away until I know why you ditched your comic heroes t shirts for a suit and tie," she insisted settling down into her place on the couch. "Oh, look you've even made a contract so that I won't tell anyone, hah. I'm not signing it."

"What?! But you have to! I cannot have Leonard, Raj and Wolowitz find out that I have some form of music taste that they could mould into liking… Daft Punk, Fatboy Slim or even The Chemical Brothers!"

Sheldon began to have something that he hadn't had in over a year and a half. A panic attack.

Flailing around for a few moments before flopping into his place on the leather couch and clicking back to the song _Computer Love. _The immediate soft melody soothed his frazzled nerves.

"Hey that sounds like a Coldplay song,"

Tensing his face in mild hate without opening his eyes he ordered "Get Out!"

Penny seemed frozen to the spot as she gaped at him completely thrown by his outburst.

"I'm really sorry, Sheldon." She seemed genuinely upset which was strange because she wasn't apologizing to Leonard. "Hey hang on, I think I know these guys, did they do a song called _The Model_?"

The anger on his face completely disappeared and changed into one of surprise and intrigue.

"Indeed they did. You.. Know the song?" he queried leaning forward slightly.

"Oh yeah. When I was a kid I made a mix tape of the songs that really got me in a good mood and that was one of them. I dunno where the tape is now. Probably long gone by now but I remember dancing to that song every time I needed cheering up.," she confessed to him. "So you play this particular song when you start to panic, then?"

He slowly nodded without looking at her.

"What's it called it's kinda catchy?" she asked leaning towards his laptop screen.

"_Computer Love_."

"Well perfect for you then, isn't it then," she smiled a little not quite sure if he'd understand her meaning.

His head was hung down but she did note the smile that he returned which she assumed he was attempting to hide.

"Well," he began lifting his head to look her in the eyes "I do have the album that _The Model _is on if you'd like to borrow it to put on your laptop." he offered with what seemed like a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Nah it's okay, Sheldon,"

Turning away the glimmer of hope turned back to his usual disappointment.

"I'd rather listening to what your listening to, with you, whackadoodle."

He faced her again noticing the brighter smile she had on her face this time. This time he felt no need to hide the smile that he returned to her.

***

"Hey, why don't we make this our song?" she suggested after they listened to _Computer Love _for the third time.

"But we're not in a relationship. Usually it is only people in relationships that claim songs," he answered slightly taken aback.

"Well, we're not the _usual _type of friends, are we, Sheldon?" Penny continued tilting her head much like he did whenever he had proven someone wrong.

"Indeed, I concede that to you."

They smiled at one another for moment before Penny checked her watch.

"Ah, geez look at the time. I gotta get ready for work but I'll see you guys there tonight seeing as it's Tuesday."

"Indeed, you shall. You'll have a chance to see how well Wolowitz did on his expedition today by what shade of red his face is," he said following her to the door.

"Yeah, totally wouldn't wanna miss that. Oh, by the way, Sheldon you should wear those sort of clothes more often, it really you suits you. See ya later, Florian," she grinned cheekily before leaving and walking towards her apartment.

As he closed the door a now uncontrollable smile crept onto his face and lingered there until Leonard came home.

***

Some days later Sheldon and Leonard were waiting for Raj and Howard to join them for Halo night when _Computer Love _played through Sheldon's laptop speaker.

"Hey, is that the song Coldplay took their riff for _Talk _from?" Leonard curiously enquired pushing his spectacles further back onto his nose.

Sheldon simply nodded.

"What's it doing on your computer?"

"It's Penny and I's song," Sheldon explained turning the volume up a little.

"That's unusual for friend's to have songs, Sheldon?" Leonard seemed quite sceptical

"Well we're _unusual_ friends aren't we, Leonard," he stated before turning his head away to hide his beam from his fellow physicist.


End file.
